Visions
by bluebutterfly13
Summary: Zuko, after seeing Katara in her Fire Nation clothing for the first time, has visions of the future. Zutara.


_**Summary: **__**Zuko, after seeing Katara in her Fire Nation clothing for the first time, has visions of the future.**_

**Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

"When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

- - - - - - -

Zuko sat on the steps of his father's beach house. Glancing around, he couldn't shake the feeling of remorse that overwhelmed him. He missed the days he could come to this place and be happy with his family. As always, he regretted the way things had turned out regarding his mother and Uncle. It was comforting to know that he was on the right path. He was finally making amends, and now he was even able to be at peace with Katara.

"Zuko! I told you that it was your turn to do the dishes! How am I supposed to make anything worth eating when there are dirty dishes?" Katara's angry voice sounded from behind him. Well, peace most of time. With a sigh of resignation, Zuko stood up and stretched, knowing he'd have to do them in order to remain on good terms with the water bender.

"Come on, we haven't got all the time in the world." Her voice was getting more impatient by the second.

Zuko, turning around, replied "Yeah, okay. I'm com-" Stopping in midsentence, he could only stare. Katara had discarded her water tribe apparel for fire nation clothing once more, and the affect was devastating on Zuko.

In the instant Zuko saw Katara dressed as a lady of the fire nation, he felt an odd pulling sensation from his mind and then he saw a brilliant white light. Suddenly, he was standing once more in the beach house, yet now he was not on the steps, but in the main room. Zuko could see three small children lying sleepily on the floor, staring into the fireplace. A woman came in and smiled lovingly at them, before calling to someone. He could see only the back of the man head, as he walked, embraced the woman, and picked up two of the smaller children in his arms. The woman carried the eldest as they made their way to where Zuko knew the bedrooms to be.

Now Zuko was down at the beach. Once again, he spotted the three children, now laughing and playing in the water. Something about these kids seemed off to him, yet he couldn't place it. Looking around, Zuko spotted a familiar face. With a jolt, he recognized Uncle, walking towards them, candies in hand. From his position, Zuko saw a couple sitting on a towel, greeting uncle.

Once more, Zuko found himself in his father's home on Ember Island. He saw a man walking through the hallways, towards the bedrooms. He entered the rooms, one by one, waking his children. As the man turned around, Zuko could see a scar on the left side of the man's face, around his eye. The other Zuko walked into the kitchens, three children in tow, to greet the woman with a kiss. Suddenly, Zuko realized what had seemed off to him about the youngest child. Staring at her now, Zuko could see that her eyes were a startling blue. The same blue as……Glancing up, he looked quickly at the Fire Lady. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue.

"Zuko? Zuko! Are you okay? Zuko!" Blinking rapidly, Zuko identified the sound of Katara's anxious voice. She was standing in front of him, looking worriedly up at him.

Blinking once more, he asked "What just happened?"

"I was telling you that it was your turn to do the dishes. You started to say something, and then you went completely empty. Like you had entered the spirit world, or something. You weren't there at all," she said, still examining him, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Zuko, is everything all right?"

Zuko stared at her for a long moment before replying "Sure, Katara. Everything's all right. I'll just go do the dishes now."

- - - - - - -

It was after the war, and peace had finally been restored to world. Zuko was taking a break from his duties as Fire Lord, and spending some quality time with Uncle. Unfortunately for Zuko, quality time meant Uncle whipping his butt at Pai Sho.

"So Zuko," started Uncle as he made his next move. "When are you going to finally marry? Wouldn't Mai look lovely in the Fire Ladies robes?"

"Uncle, I'm barely seventeen. I think I have plenty of-" Zuko began to say, before what his uncle said about fire lady clothing caught up to him. In a flash, everything came back. Suddenly completely serious, Zuko said in an urgent voice "Uncle, didn't you tell me you once had a vision of the future?"

* * *

**And there you have it! My first fanfic, just a little plot that came into my head, I know it's kinda short. I was thinking of expanding it, taking it further, but I'm not sure. Anywho, I hope everyone likes it, and understands that Zuko was seeing Katara as his wife. My sister said it might confuse people…. Now, just saying, I am not a Kataang hater. I just thought this would be fun to write. Nor am I particularly a Zutarian. I am completely content with either shipping. Not pressuring, but any reviews would be totally welcome. Please try to keep it civil, though. Constructive Criticism-Welcome. Mean comments-ignored. **

**~Butterfly**


End file.
